


Up all night

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: She hated this building for the thin walls almost as much as she hated the person living next door. The man living next door (Aegon- she has heard it enough times, several times a day sometimes!) was clearly a sex addict. He seemed to have a woman over every goddamn night.His room was obviously right next to Sansa’s so she was treated to the sound of the bed creaking, the hammering of the headboard against the wall and the wails of a woman (sometimes more than one!) almost nightly.She had never seen her neighbour but she already despised him.Day 7 of 12 Days of shipping: Enemies to Lovers Trope.





	Up all night

“Urgh, fuck! That’s it baby!”

“Oh for goodness sake!” Sansa muttered, pulling her pillow over her head.

She hated this building for the thin walls almost as much as she hated the person living next door. The man living next door (Aegon- she has heard it enough times, several times a day sometimes!) was clearly a sex addict. He seemed to have a woman over every goddamn night.

His room was obviously right next to Sansa’s so she was treated to the sound of the bed creaking, the hammering of the headboard against the wall and the wails of a woman (sometimes more than one!) almost nightly.

She would seriously need to buy earplugs but she her sleepy brain was so forgetful these days that she usually only remembered she was supposed to buy the damn things when she returned home and heard him at it yet _again_!

She had never seen her neighbour but she already despised him.

***

“Hey, could you hold the lift?” a voice called out and Sansa turned.

Her eyebrows shot up at the dark-haired man who was locking the door next to Sansa’s flat. Unconsciously, she felt her eyes scrutinise him and she had to admit, he was hot. No wonder he seemed to have no problem picking up women. Although, it had been quiet last night, she thought as she pressed the button to keep the doors open and he turned, giving her a small smile.

“Thanks,” he said, jogging into the lift.

“No friend this morning?” she asked, leaning against the wall. He blinked, brows furrowing in confusion.

“Sorry?”

She was about to reply when the doors opened and another couple of women joined them, the new companions talking about their plans for shopping. Sansa cast a glance at her neighbour to see he was scowling at the doors.

Good, she thought. Maybe now he would actually realise how loud he was being and be a more considerate neighbour.

***

“Say my name baby!”

“Urgh, Aegon, Aegon!”

“Seriously!” Sansa hissed, glaring at the wall. Did this guy have shares in Durex or something? 

She had little experience of sex but she knew when a woman was faking it. The exaggerated sounds the woman was making was threatening to set her off into uncontrollable giggles and she had to bite the pillow to stop herself from making a sound.

At some point, she must have fallen asleep but she is awoken to the sound of yelling from the flat next door. Two guys from what she can tell from the voices.

“On the sofa! Really! I live here too you know!”

“You’re such a prude Jon. Sex doesn’t have to be restricted to the bed and the military position!”

“Sex doesn’t have to last two minutes but whatever!”

“Fuck you!”

Sansa’s laughter at the two-minute line died off as the voices rose. She let out a long sigh as she glanced at her alarm clock. Two fifty three in the morning.

It was going to be another sleepless night, she thought with annoyance as the argument kept raging next door.

This Aegon guy was the fucking worst.

***

The argument hadn’t stopped him. In fact, if anything he had become even more of a sex fiend in Sansa’s opinion since she had definitely heard him out in the corridor, heard the woman moan about his fingers, him mentioning how wet she was.

She has had enough. It has been weeks of enduring this, everything is starting to be effected. She has little sleep, her work is suffering, she is losing contact with her friends and family because she is so exhausted all she ever wants to do these days is go for naps.

She finally snaps when she saw him waiting at the lift. She slammed her door shut and he glanced over his shoulder, giving her a smile. She glared, he wasn’t going to charm _her_ into his bed so he could stop that frankly adorable look right now thank you very much!

“Don’t bother mate, you won’t get me in your bed! You need to keep it in your fucking pants for once anyway!”

He frowned, mouth opening for a second before he cleared his throat. Sansa pushed on before he could speak, marching to his side, her anger making her brave.

“I can never get to sleep and I am exhausted because you seem physically incapable of not having sex every _single_ night. Surely there can’t be many women left in Glasgow to sleep with! Oh, I’m Sansa by the way. Seems only fair you know my name when I know yours from it being screamed every night _Aegon_!”

“Jon.”

“Sorry, Jon. But I mean, the least you can do is apologise and…” she started to say without thinking, ready to continue her rant when her tired brain seemed to final sound alarm bells. She stared at him as the doors opened. He gestured for her to go first, which she did, still looking at him in puzzlement. “I’m sorry, your name is Jon?”

“Aegon is my brother,” he replied with a grin. “So, I guess…what was it? The least you can do is apologise?” he teased, leaning back against the wall with his arms folded.

“I…shit. I’m so sorry! I’ve only ever seen you come out of the flat and only ever heard them crying out Aegon. I jumped to conclusions.”

She remembered now, the name Jon being thrown in that argument a couple of weeks before and she blushed, remembering what was being said. She cleared her throat as she felt Jon still smiling at her.

“I had to move in with him after a messy break up with my ex,” he said suddenly and Sansa glanced at him. “He always had more luck with the ladies than me.”

“Really?” Sansa blurted without thinking, her eyes dropping down his body. Jon’s eyebrows rose as he caught the movement. He opened his mouth to say something when the doors pinged open. Sansa stepped out, casting him a shy look over her shoulder as they parted outside the flat building.

“Well um, sorry again,” she said, shooting him a small wave as she headed off to work.

***

She is startled from her book by the knock at the door.

She glanced through the peephole to see Jon standing nervously in the corridor, a hand running through his curls and a bouquet of white roses in his other hand. She frowned to herself in confusion but pulled the chain off and opened the door.

“Hey,” she greeted slowly. Jon spun around.

“Oh hi,” he replied. “Um so, …listen I just wanted to warn you that Aegon is in with a…a friend tonight.”

“A friend indeed,” she snorted, shaking her head. Jon nodded slightly before continuing.

“So um…I would like to ask you to dinner…as an apology for my brother’s behaviour.”

“Shouldn’t he be asking me to dinner to apologise?” She quipped, even as she held the door open and gestured for him to enter her flat.

“He’s an ass,” Jon returned easily as he shut the door. “I would feel awful if you had to spend time in his company. Do you have brothers?”

“Three biological – Robb, Bran and Rickon. I also have an adopted one called Theon and a sister called Arya.”

“Wow, big family. Christmas must be crazy at yours! Are you the oldest? Youngest?”

“Second oldest,” she replied. “Would you like some wine before we go? I’ll need to get changed out of this hoodie and sweats.”

“Um sure, I’m not fussed. Just whatever is easiest.”

“I prefer red myself but white is already opened.”

“White is perfect,” he said, looking at her things with interest. He suddenly seemed to remember the flowers he was holding and awkwardly thrust them in her direction. She grinned, thanking him as she took them from him.

“They’re beautiful, thank you,” she grinned as she filled up a vase with water. “So, where are we going?”

***

Over the weeks, she and Jon officially started dating.

And as the weeks turned into months, she was surprised that she heard Aegon and his conquests less and less often. It was still embarrassingly loud when he did have someone over. And it made her think if Aegon could hear _them._ The thought makes her blush furiously because Jon was an exceptionally good lover, in every possible way. Aegon's dig in that argument all that time ago was definitely a wind up for she can count on one hand how many times they have had sex in the missionary position.

“I think we need to move,” Jon muttered sleepily behind her as Aegon’s latest conquest moaned loudly.

“Hmmm,” she murmured in sleepy agreement before her eyes flew open and she turned to look at him. “Are you saying we should move in together?”

“Aren’t we living together anyway?” he quipped, hand pulling her closer to him. “I am here more often than not these days.”

Sansa grinned, rolling over so she was facing him. She let her hand trace down his side, relishing in the way his breath hitched, the way his own hands stroked her skin. The thought of being like this forever, living together in a flat, perhaps even marriage and children someday, it was beautiful.

“The ads are in the paper tomorrow,” she said sleepily. And then one thought before she succumbed back to sleep. “Aegon is not visiting more than three times a year though.”

“Twice a year,” he muttered back.


End file.
